In recent years, with the development of equipment that exploit microwave signals, there has been a rapid increase in the number of transmission circuits equipped with transmission strips. These circuits typically include an enclosure that covers the transmission strip, which is connected to a high-frequency semiconductor structure.
In particular, the size of the enclosure affects the overall size of the circuit that includes the high-frequency semiconductor structure. Many times these enclosures allow the transmission strip and the high-frequency semiconductor structure to be subjected to interference and noise.